Power Rangers Super Samurai
Power Rangers Super Samurai is considered the continuation of the eighteenth series entry, and the ninteenth official season of the Power Rangers franchise. It also is the first season to be shot and broadcast in HD. Plot The Samurai Power Rangers– Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Antonio, have to fight the evil Master Xandred and his army of Nighloks, who want to flood the planet with the waters of the Sanzu River to bring about the end of civilization.The Samurai Rangers must learn to harness the power of the legendary Black Box to form all new Megazord combinations and become Super Samurai ! Cast Rangers Jayden Shiba- Red Ranger - played by Alex Heartman Tight-lipped, yet compassionate leader of the Samurai Rangers. Wielder of the element of Fire and Red Symbol Power. Lauren Shiba- Red Ranger - played by Kimberly Crossman Jayden's sister and bearer of the Sealing Symbol. Also wields the element of Fire and Red Symbol Power. Kevin '- Blue Ranger - played by Najee De-Tiege The logical Ranger of the team who adhers to old traditions. Wields the Water Element and Blue Symbol Power. 'Emily - Yellow Ranger - played by Brittany Anne Pirtle Substituting for her sister, the true Yellow Ranger. Unsure of herself, but has a fierce side. Wields the Earth Element and Yellow Symbol Power. Mia Watanabe - Pink Ranger - played by Erika Fong The "heart" of the team; adept at listening to the problems of others. Wields the Sky Element and Pink Symbol Power. Mike - Pink Ranger - played by Hector David Jr. The upbeat prankster of the Samurai Rangers. Casual, yet kind. Wields the Wood Element and Green Symbol Power. Antonio Garcia- Gold Ranger - played by Steven Skyler The tech-savvy best friend of Jayden; who returns from training to join the team and de-code the Black Box. Wields the element of Light and Gold Symbol Power. Allies *'Mentor Ji' - Rene Naufahu *'Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier' - Played by Paul Schrier *'Spike Skullovitch' - Played by Felix Ryan Villains *'Master Xandred' - Voiced by Jeff Szusterman. *'Octoroo' - Voiced by Jeff Szusterman. *'Dayu' - Played by Kate Elliot and Rugen Du Bray. (Voiceover) *'Serrator' - Voiced by Derek Judge. *'Deker' - Played by Ricardo Medina Jr. *Moogers *Spitfangs *Papyrox *Furry Warts **'Nighlok' Episodes #Super Samurai #Shell Game #Trading Places #Something Fishy #The Rescue #The Bullzord #He Aint Heavy Metal, He's My Brother #Kevin's Choice #Runaway Spike #The Strange Case of Munchies #A Sticky Situation #Trust Me #The Master Returns #A Crack in the World #Trickster Treat #Stroke of Fate #Fight Fire with Fire #The Great Duel #Evil Reborn #The Sealing Symbol #Samurai Forever #Stuck on Christmas Movies *Clash of the Red Rangers: The Movie Arsenal Morphers *Samuraizer *Samurai Morpher *Black Box *Shogun Buckle Weapons *Spin Sword **Fire Smasher **Hydro Bow **Sky Fan **Forest Spear **Earth Slicer **Super Spin Sword **Shark Sword **Mega Blade *Barracuda Blade *Bullzooka / Super Bullzooka - Super Spin Sword and Bullzooka combined. *Shogun Spear - Super Mega Blade and Bullzooka combined. Megazord Combinations *Samurai Claw Armor Megazord *Samurai Bull Megazord / Bull Zord *Samurai Shark Zord / Samurai Shark Megazord *Samurai Gigazord *Samurai Lightzord / Lanternzord *Samurai Light Megazord - Lightzord, Turtlezord, Bearzord, Apezord and Dragonzord combined. Videos Category:Seasons Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Saban Brands Era